vigils_keepfandomcom-20200213-history
Valerie Winter
"You are always the monster in someone else's story." Recruited at the Battle of Adamant when most wardens were sacrificed to pull more demons from the fade. They simply needed a body count and didn't care who all got caught up by it. She's been living at the keep for several month's trying to find a way to cure the Taint from a Grey Warden. The entire process has been slow going. Thankfully Mortalitasi Luca Gabris and her are pooling their talents together to figure this out. Currently on her way to Damien's Hold to go meet his family. Is currently engaged to the Avvar, and loves him deeply. History Valerie Winter was born amongst a Noble family Household. The Winter family is renowned for Justice, Preservance, and honor. It isn't unheard of the family to make strong Chevaliers and fierce Templars. Yet Valerie was the Black sheep of the family, born to Ser Alaric and Lady Lucie. She was a rambunctious kid, rarely listening to authority figures, as much to their Grandparents dismay. She was four when her magic first appeared. Naturally their parents were very afraid for their little girl. They hid it for a month with little fires that popped out of nowhere from an excited little girl. The grandparents immediately found out, they shipped the father to some unknown location under Gaspard. While her mother lived in the house under their rule. She was shipped off to Kirkwall Circle better known as, 'The Gallows'. There she was raised mostly by Roderick and his lover, Amalia. You'll hear many stories about how she was running around the circle without her pants defiantly. She was trained by the both of them, until Roderick and Amalia both left her. Left her alone to face the rest of Kirkwall's problems. She was.. abused in later parts of her life. Everyday was hell for her, being stripped of her mana whenever she acted out. Then forced to go into Isolation during 9:30 Dragon. Whenever she wasn't doing one thing, she was in a fighting arena with other mages Ser Alrik pulled together. Stripped mage's of their mana and force them to fight each other for other Templars amusement. One night she awoken to Ser Alrik standing over her bed with the brand in hand. Just like she saw for the other mages at Kirkwall. It was a horrible time. She even saw Orsino the First Enchanter turn himself into a Harvester. Meredith into a Living red thing of horror. There's only a few things that will phase her, Helplessness and hurt. Personality * Scary when needed * Kind * Caring * Compassionate * Sadistic Pleasure Relationships 1.) Roderick: Father figure to her for most of her life, helped to shape her into the adult she is now. 2.) Amalia: Mother figure/ Mentor. Also helped raised Valerie until her late departure from the circle. Re-encountered Valerie as part of Corypheus's mages. Tried to get her to be one of them and was killed for it.dead, killed by Valerie 3.) Damien: To be husband. Despite a lot occasions that in the past they only saw each other for sex. After an accident the two grew much closer to one another. Even to the point of love and then going to be marriage. She trusts him with her life, and will always be at his side. 4.) Balgair: Despite his age he has stopped her from killing another Warden. One of the wardens from Adamant who left her to die as the person ran away. A skilled fighter and begrudgingly respects him. Even if he looks at her ass all day. 5.) John: Questions what he's doing with all that Elfroot. 6.) Luca: Respects Luca, and likes him as a fellow mage. Students for Blood mage: John and Luca. Hopefully with these two she will Category:Wardens Category:Mage Category:Human